The present invention relates to a handwritten data input device allowing handwritten input and a program storage medium for the same.
This application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. 9-74715, filed Mar. 12, 1997 and Application No. 9-96353, filed Apr. 1, 1997, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
In a conventional data input device having a tablet, data is written in character entry columns printed on a document format (form) which is overlaid on the tablet, and character recognition is performed by accepting the data as handwritten data input in predetermined character frames (recognition frames) on the tablet.
When a form is overlaid on the tablet, the form can be filled in regardless of the state of the handwritten data input device.
However, data written in the form which can not be accepted for processing results only in a waste of time if the power supply of the handwritten data input device is OFF, when the apparatus is not ready for an input process to accept handwritten data even if the power supply is ON, or when a writing device other than an exclusive pen is used in the case of an electromagnetic induction type tablet which requires an exclusive pen.
Further, in the conventional data input device having a tablet, data is written in character entry columns printed on the form which is overlaid on the tablet, and character recognition is performed by accepting the data as handwritten data input in predetermined character frames (recognition frames) on the tablet. In this case, the form is overlaid on the tablet such that a reference point printed on the form is registered on a positioning point on the tablet.
However, there has been a problem in that character recognition can not be performed accurately even after such registration is made between the form and the tablet because of a relative shift between the character entry columns on the form and the character frames on the tablet which can be caused by a movement of the form during entry to the form, inaccurate specification of the positioning point, or misalignment of printing on the form.
Accordingly, it is first object of the present invention to avoid useless handwritten input before a preprocess when a predetermined preprocess is required in preparation for an input process to accept data input on a tablet by handwriting.
It is a second object of the invention to make it possible to process handwritten data accurately regardless of a positional shift between an entry sheet of a form or the like and a tablet which may occur when a data input is made on the sheet placed on the tablet.
According to the present invention, there is provided a handwritten data input device having a coordinate detection tablet, comprising:
preprocess means for performing a predetermined preprocess in preparation for an input process to accept data input by handwriting on the tablet;
determination means for determining whether the preprocess has been completed or not when the input by handwriting on the tablet is attempted; and
notifying means for notifying that data input is invalid if the determination means determines that the preprocess has not been completed.
According to the present invention, there is provided another handwritten data input device having a coordinate detection tablet, comprising:
first input process means for processing data written in a handwritten entry region of an entry sheet with the entry sheet having the handwritten entry region overlaid on a tablet as writing data input to an input area on the tablet predetermined in association with the entry region;
means for generating a new input area, as a shifted input area at a coordinate which is shifted from a reference input area in a predetermined direction and by a predetermined amount, the reference input area being an input area on the tablet which is predetermined in association with a handwritten entry column on the entry sheet;
second input process means for processing data written in the handwritten entry region on the entry sheet as writing data input to the shifted input area generated by the generation means; and
output means for outputting each of the data processed by the first and second input process means as input candidates.
Additional objects and advantages of the present invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the present invention.
The objects and advantages of the present invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.